


欢喜冤家

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 仏英人设短打。第一次见家长的故事。脑洞来自《灵书妙探》。OOC预警！
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	欢喜冤家

亚瑟·柯克兰在客厅里走来走去，不停的搓手，而弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦在厨房里忙碌着，一会儿站在烤箱前往里面瞄烤鱼是否显出了恰好的金黄色，一会儿在锅前尝汤是否味道正好。

“你确定你真的不需要我帮忙？”亚瑟问。

“喔，千万别，”弗朗西斯说，“我可不想把今天的晚餐毁了。”

他们的话音刚落，门铃就响了。亚瑟站在门前稍微理了理衬衫，然后打开了门。柯克兰夫人正站在门口。

“妈，晚上好。你到的真准时。”亚瑟说。

罗莎·柯克兰点了点头，“晚上好。”然后亚瑟将她引到了客厅里的沙发上。他跑到厨房里拿茶叶，弗朗西斯看到之后问：“你怎么不提前拿出来？”

“别这么紧张，好吗？”亚瑟说，“那只是我妈。”

“是啊，这话在你嘴中说出来真是令人放心。”

亚瑟给罗莎泡了点茶。罗莎抿了一口，然后放回托盘上。弗朗西斯抓住做饭的间隙从厨房出来打招呼：“嗨，柯克兰夫人。我是弗朗西斯。”弗朗西斯感到罗莎·柯克兰仔仔细细地将他上下打量了一遍，弗朗西斯不禁觉得后背有一丝冷汗，像是做了什么坏事被老师罚站一样。

“叫我罗莎，”罗莎·柯克兰微微一笑，“你为什么不坐一会儿和我聊一聊呢？”

“我当然乐意，不过我还得先照看一下厨房里的菜，让我稍等一会儿——”

“喔，你可以把事情都交给亚瑟，”罗莎说，“我相信他会打点好的。”弗朗西斯瞪了亚瑟一眼，亚瑟做了个摊手的动作表示自己毫无办法。于是他悄悄地把亚瑟拉到一边叮嘱：“三分钟你往汤里放点盐，千万别放多，量勺的一半就行。然后再煮一分钟之后关火。然后你把冰箱里的蔬菜和水果拿出来切一下拌沙拉。其他的什么都别动！”

弗朗西斯坐在了罗莎·柯克兰旁边。这位曾是小学教师的女性看起来相当严肃，让弗朗西斯想起了自己的第一个家庭教师。罗莎倒是很淡定，问了问他的工作，但脸上并没有太多表情，看起来一本正经。弗朗西斯发现她边聊边看表。弗朗西斯也看了看自己的表，自己的母亲已经迟到了。

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦迟到了二十分钟。她按门铃的时候弗朗西斯感觉自己仿佛要解放了，于是他立刻从沙发上弹了起来，冲到门口，为他的母亲开门。弗朗索瓦丝一走进门，包也没放下，就直接抱住弗朗西斯，在他脸上吻了吻，“喔弗朗西斯！好久不见了！”

“嘿妈妈，晚上好。”弗朗索瓦丝把弗朗西斯松开。弗朗西斯把她引到客厅，“这是罗莎·柯克兰，亚瑟的母亲。”

弗朗索瓦丝放下手中的好几个购物袋，然后也上前给了罗莎一个拥抱，罗莎仿佛受到了一点惊吓，但还是礼貌地回了礼。弗朗西斯趁两个人聊天的时候，溜进了厨房。亚瑟看了他一眼：“你妈妈来了？”弗朗西斯点头，“这里交给我，你去应付她们两个。”

“好吧，”亚瑟理了理头发，然后走出厨房。弗朗索瓦丝看到他之后眼睛似乎发了光：“喔你一定是亚瑟了！你真人比照片上帅多了！”亚瑟有点不太适应她的恭维，“谢谢，波诺弗瓦夫人——”

“弗朗索瓦丝，”她也给了他一个拥抱和吻，这下她把房间里除了她自己外的所有人都亲了一次。

“弗朗索瓦丝，你想喝点茶吗？”

她们一齐坐在了沙发上。亚瑟殷勤地为两个女人倒茶。他敏锐地感觉到自己的母亲似乎略有一些不高兴，他看了眼表，意识到了原因，于是悄悄地坐到母亲旁边：“妈妈，今天给我点面子好吗。”

“我看起来有不高兴吗？”罗莎白了一眼，“再说了，问题在她，不在我。”

“妈妈——”

“我觉得我们可以开饭了，”弗朗西斯在厨房里说。于是亚瑟立刻跑去帮忙端盘子和菜。他闻到了烤鱼的香味，觉得这次晚餐应当没有太大的问题，就让之前的小插曲赶紧过去吧。

他们帮两位母亲拉椅子，她们优雅入座。然后他们才紧张地坐下。

“嗯，”弗朗西斯先说话，“你们今天能来我们真的很高兴，这还是我们第一次聚餐呢。对吧，亚瑟？”

“是啊，”亚瑟在旁边说，“非常感谢，弗朗索瓦丝。”

“喔，我才是荣幸，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“我已经很久没尝过弗朗西斯的手艺了。自从他搬出家之后我们就很少见面了。”她品了一口汤，忽然转过身开始咳嗽。吓得弗朗西斯立刻给她递了张纸巾：“妈，你还好吧？”

弗朗索瓦丝接过纸巾擦了擦嘴，“不好意思，汤太咸了。”

“真的？”罗莎说，“我觉得正好。”

弗朗西斯企图在一旁打圆场，“每个人口味不同。对吧，亚瑟？”他瞥了亚瑟一眼，然后对他做口型：你怎么又把盐加多了？亚瑟一脸无辜地看着他，也对他比口型：我明明就是按照你说的做啊！“不如来尝尝主菜吧，”亚瑟说，“弗朗西斯一早就在准备这个了。”

幸好亚瑟听了弗朗西斯的嘱咐，没在厨房里碰别的半成品，后面的菜肴都没有什么疏漏，几个人选择遗忘掉之前的插曲，开始闲聊。罗莎尝了几口鲈鱼，然后放下刀叉：“弗朗索瓦丝，我听亚瑟说你是一名演员？也许我看过你的作品。”

“喔，没什么了不起的，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“只不过年轻的时候在舞台上待过。现在我主要写评论专栏。”

“怪不得。我看你就很有散漫随便的……艺术家气息。”罗莎说。亚瑟感觉自己后背汗毛都竖起来了。弗朗索瓦丝挑眉，“哪里，要说职业水准，还是比不上你挑刺的水平。”

“妈妈，你觉得这个鲈鱼烤得怎么样？”亚瑟立刻说。

“我去端一下点心，”弗朗西斯直接逃了。他在厨房里接了一杯冰水，然后从冰箱里拿出布丁。他端上了饭后甜点，然而甜点并没有让气氛热起来。于是弗朗西斯开始试图和母亲谈论她今天早上看的画展，亚瑟狠狠踩了他一脚，低声说：“我妈不懂画展。天哪你就不能换个话题吗！”

“那你告诉我我该说什么！”弗朗西斯低声回答，然后他问：“罗莎，你这几天都在做些什么？”

“嗯，我不像艺术家一样有那么多娱乐生活，”罗莎说，“我只是拜访了几个老朋友。”

“这是工作，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“说实在的，今早的画展糟糕透了。要不是主编邀稿，我也不会去。”

亚瑟的手机忽然响了。他低声向其他人说了一声抱歉，飞奔去拿自己的手机，留下弗朗西斯一个人坐在餐桌边上应付两位母亲。弗朗西斯瞥向亚瑟，隐约听见他似乎在谈论工作上的事情。餐桌上一下子安静了五分钟，直到亚瑟回到餐桌边上。但他没有坐下。

“抱歉，有一个急诊手术需要会诊，”亚瑟说，“我得现在过去。”

“我开车送你过去吧，”弗朗西斯立刻说。亚瑟瞪他，悄悄用手指了指餐桌，而弗朗西斯已经二话不说站了起来去走廊拿外套，还边走边说：“你们先慢慢吃，东西留着我们收拾就行。我一会儿就回来。”然后他拉着亚瑟出门，哐的一下把门关上。

“你这样太没有风度了！”亚瑟抱怨，“把我们的母亲留在家里！”

“饶了我吧，你怎么狠心让我一个人坐在那。”

“你不是宣称自己最擅长对付女人的吗！”

“难道你要我以我平时的态度对付你妈吗！”

两个人对视了一会儿，然后弗朗西斯说，“我们还是快走吧，病人最重要。”于是他们俩几乎是小跑着进了电梯，到了地下车库。弗朗西斯发动汽车，亚瑟坐在了副驾驶座上，开始看助手邮件发来的简要病历。

“说实话，你妈妈确实稍微有一点，嗯，”弗朗西斯努力找一个中性的词语，“严格。”

“我早就告诉你了，我妈最讨厌别人迟到了。你怎么不提醒你妈早一点出门。”

“我和她说了！但她就是这个毛病，看到商场就会忘记时间。我也没办法啊。还有你，我不是说了盐只加半勺吗，你怎么又加多了。”

“我尝了一下觉得没什么味道。谁知道你妈味觉这么敏感。”

“天哪实在是太尴尬了，”弗朗西斯挠头，“我这辈子就没试过在餐桌边上这么紧张。”

“你是怪我让在你妈面前给你丢脸了，”亚瑟白眼，“好的，我懂了。”

“你别曲解我的意思，更何况，这确实是你的错。”

“别说你自己一点问题都没有。你这个人就是这样，遇到问题就找借口躲开。”

“我好心开车送你，你还说我！”

弗朗西斯和亚瑟的争吵一直到了车停在医院门口才结束。亚瑟气冲冲地下了车，用力地关上车门，“你现在回家，我一会儿打车回去。”

“别傻了，我才不回去，天知道她们现在会处成什么样子，”弗朗西斯也下车，“我在这等你，再接你回家。”

“那是你说的，要是等上十个小时我才不管你，”亚瑟瞪了他一眼，然后跑进了医院。弗朗西斯也跟在他身后。他看着亚瑟走进办公室披上了白大褂，然后跟着护士去了手术室。他自己就溜达到了医生休息室，打算给自己泡一杯咖啡冷静一下。他看见了亚瑟的同事王耀也在休息室里坐着。王耀和他打招呼：“嘿弗朗西斯，好久不见。穿得挺好啊，约会约到一半？”

“哈，和家长吃饭呢。”

王耀拍了拍他的肩膀，“看你这表情，吃得可不太顺利。”

弗朗西斯一五一十地向王耀说了，然后发现王耀虽然在努力地露出同情的表情，但实际上他的内心估计在努力忍住笑。于是弗朗西斯说：“如果你想笑就笑吧。”

“抱歉，”王耀说，“我只是觉得她们和你们两个太像了。”

“也许这就是问题的根源，”弗朗西斯点头，“嗯，也许我们一开始就不应该期待她们很处得来。我是说，她们的性格几乎就是对立面。天哪，我觉得我还是该回趟家。”

“别灰心嘛，弗朗西斯，”王耀说，“既然你和亚瑟也处下来了，说不定她们也可以。”

亚瑟工作起来就忘记了时间。等他从手术室里出来的时候，已经过去了五个小时。手术还在进行，但他帮忙的部分已经结束了。他揉了揉太阳穴，看了眼手表，发现已经是凌晨了。这个点不太好打车，他想自己是否应该先在医院对付一晚，再回家收拾烂摊子。

他回到自己的办公室时，看见弗朗西斯正坐在办公室里等他。他靠在沙发上，眯着眼睛，打着瞌睡。亚瑟轻轻地把办公室的门关上，盯着弗朗西斯的侧脸看了一会儿，然后才走过去叫醒他：“我不是叫你不要等吗？”

弗朗西斯一下子醒了过来。他抬头看了眼亚瑟：“喔你结束了——别傻了，你打不到车肯定也不好意思给我打电话。我总不能让你在医院里睡一晚吧。”

“那我们的妈怎么办？”

“嗯，我之前打电话回去让她们今晚不要等了，先去客房休息，”弗朗西斯努力做出乐观的样子，“我听我妈的语气，感觉……至少她们不会打起来。”他穿上了自己的外套，亚瑟也把外套换上。然后他们一起走到停车场。

“算了，听天由命吧。”亚瑟说。

“这话可不太像你会说的。”

“大概是和你呆的久了，”亚瑟说。弗朗西斯发动汽车。

“刚刚等你的时候我忽然想到我们念书的时候，”弗朗西斯开始闲聊，“你还记得吗，那时候我们约了你那天实习结束之后去吃饭，结果你被拉上手术台就把我忘了。连短信都没给我发一个。我在医院门口的星巴克坐了六个小时。”

“是啊，你的纸巾上都写满女生的电话号码了，我出来之后被你气死了。”亚瑟说，“说到等，有一次你约我去画展，结果你自己忘了，电话也不接。我在门口等了两个小时，打电话给你所有的朋友，都没人知道你在哪。”

“然后你就冲到我的宿舍门口敲门，引得楼管都来了。”

“谁知道你睡得这么死。”

“好吧，我的错。我那天不是请你吃饭赔罪了嘛。”

弗朗西斯说完之后，亚瑟并没有接话。他瞄了一眼，看到亚瑟头整个靠在车窗上，已经睡着了。弗朗西斯轻轻地掰了一下空调口，让它不直接对着亚瑟吹。然后他把收音机关掉，只能听见汽车发动机的声音和轻微的空调声。

他们终于回到了家。弗朗西斯把亚瑟摇醒，两个人上电梯的时候什么都没说，只是互相对视着苦笑了一下。电梯到了后，他们互相理了理衣领，然后弗朗西斯从口袋中掏出钥匙开门。

两位母亲没有在各自的客房里休息，而是窝在了客厅的沙发上，靠在一起睡熟了，灯也没关。茶几上还放着两杯红酒，摊着几本书。弗朗西斯走进厨房，发现餐具都已经洗好了，整齐地收在了橱柜里。而亚瑟蹑手蹑脚地走到茶几边上，收起那本书，发现是弗朗西斯出版的插画集和弗朗索瓦丝写的散文集。

“这是什么情况，她们趁我们不在的时候开始友好和谈吗？”弗朗西斯说。

“我觉得还是不问为好。”亚瑟说。


End file.
